A Horse Fly Fleas
A Horse Fly Fleas (reissued as A Horsefly Fleas) is a 1947 Looney Tunes short directed by Robert McKimson. Plot While looking for a home, A. Flea befriends a homeless horsefly, a fly that looks like a horse, who had just recently lost his home, a milkwagon horse which was replaced by "autos". They both find a nice dog, relaxing in front of a fireplace, and they build a little cabin in his fur. However, Indian fleas already inhabit the dog, so they attack the invaders. The dog sees some of the antics and is bewildered. He shakes a can of flea powder on his rump, but the fleas see it as snow, and sled and ski their way around. The dog gyrates, then smacks his back a few times with a fireplace poker. He watches as the flea and horsefly are chased across the bridge of his nose by the marauders. A straggler walks up to the dog's eye and chops it with a tomahawk. The Indians catch the flea and fly, tie them to one of the dog's hairs, and light a fire under them to burn them at the stake. The dog notices the smoke coming from his backside, then yelps in pain. He dashes outside to douse the fire in the fountain and watches as all the fleas flee in canoes. Later, the dog is snoozing in front of the fireplace again, when a traveling flea circus finds him. As they settle into his hind quarters, the flea, the horsefly, and the Indian fleas return and crawl up his front leg. One circus tent is labeled "Wild West Show" and the flea rides the horsefly inside of it, followed by the Indians. The dog grabs a magnifying glass and some cotton candy and sits down to watch the show. Notes * This short reveals A. Flea's first name, where the A in his name stands for "Anthony", hence his full name is Anthony Flea. * In A. Flea's previous appearance, "An Itch in Time", he is voiced, on the most part, by Sara Berner, though Mel Blanc provided his scream "T-BONE!" at once scene. In this short however, he is entirely voiced by Mel Blanc. ** In addition, A. Flea sings "Home Around the Corner", a variation of his trademark song "Food Around the Corner" from the previous short. * The dog physically resembles a modified Willoughby, albeit slightly fatter than his previous appearance, while retaining his brown fur. * This short, to date, is the only short originally produced in Cinecolor and reissued in Technicolor to be fully restored with it's original titles and in it's original Cinecolor presentation. * On the USA Turner "dubbed version" print of this short (as pictured in the infobox) has red borders in the opening titles (though the WB shield sequence oddly enough doesn't have borders for some reason), and preserves it's original ending music cue. It is for the case of this short's EU Turner "dubbed version" print, that it has red borders on the opening titles and keeps the original music left intact as well. * Due to the stereotypical portrayal of Native Americans, this short has rarely been shown on American television. Despite this, TV airings of this short (especially outside the United States) are known to air this short uncut and uncensored. Availability * (1993) LaserDisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes Volume 4, Side 4 * (2012) Blu-ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 2, Disc 2 Gallery PS77.JPG|Lobby Card 46355580 206945296863393 5840752435584303104 n (5).jpg|2nd Lobby Card 66901371 1 x.jpg|Lobby Cards A_Horsefly_Fleas.jpg Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Shorts Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:1947 Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons animated by John Carey Category:Cartoons animated by Charles McKimson Category:Cartoons with layouts by Cornett Wood Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons with effects animated by A.C. Gamer Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package Category:Cartoons originally produced in Cinecolor Category:Re-released cartoons whose original titles are known to exist